


Amerikate Drabbles

by badgerterritory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my shorter Amerikate pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the hogwarts au

It was a relatively cold day when Kate finally managed to convince her pureblood girlfriend to watch some Muggle films. So with the temperature in mind, Kate prepared: A single blanket, with a hidden backup just in case; hot beverages ready to be made; maneuvering the TV to be in front of the fireplace, so their backs were to the fire.

So everything was set.

Kate started them out easy, with an action film she knew America would like. Then she went on to a Noun of the Dead movie, which left America quaking and clinging to Kate. “What the hell is wrong with you people?” she managed to whisper.

Kate just smiled serenely back and started playing Saw.

Halfway through Human Centipede, America gave in and ran for her bed. Kate shrugged, watched the rest of the film, then set everything back the way it was supposed to be and went up to bed. Before she could even fall asleep, America slipped under the covers and snuggled up to Kate.

She kissed America’s head and America said, “Shuddup. This doesn’t have anything to do with the movies. Just wanted to cuddle.”

"Wasn’t going to say a thing," Kate lied.


	2. Amerikate: Avengers

"Hey, Hawkeye," Hawkeye said.

"Hey, Hawkeye," Hawkeye responded. They high-fived on their way past each other.

"That’s still stupid," America said to Kate. "That never stopped being the dumbest goddamn thing I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen seventeen versions of you doing that."

"Hush you killjoy," was Kate’s only response. The fact that she and Clint both still went by Hawkeye was the funniest thing in the goddamn world to her, and nothing could make it otherwise. They forced the media to call him Hawkeye 2 (because Kate was Hawkeye Prime, naturally) and deliberately played it up when they were in the tower, making everyone slap themselves in the face when they accidentally called out for Hawkeye.

More than once they’d heard “Hawk…  _Kate_. Kate, please come here.”

(Of course, they made a habit of not fighting in the same area to avoid confusion that was dangerous, not just amusing/frustrating.)

Kate added, “Besides, you have to put up with it, we’re married.”

"Biggest mistake of my life," America muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dear, I love you." America smirked as Kate drew her in for a kiss. They both knew America was kidding. Kate was the goddamn best, which America whispered in Kate’s ear shortly before shoving her into a closet and pinning her against the door while kissing her.


	3. so this looks bad

Okay, so it looked bad.

The story was:

Kate woke up and couldn’t find her favorite top, so she texted America. America showed up with the shirt, and then stayed and talked while Kate was in her bra, and then it turned into topless archery lessons, with Kate desperately trying to keep America from snapping her cheaper bows in half.

When they were done with that they put their clothes on and went to make some breakfast, which somehow devolved into a food fight. Since they were all sticky and gross, they decided to take showers. America went first, since Kate was a gracious host and wanted to drink some coffee.

So after her shower America didn’t want to stand around in a towel and she didn’t want to put on her old clothes so they started looking through Kate’s clothes for something that’d fit America and then they started talking, and Kate admitted she did sort of like America.

That made America lean over and kiss her, and Kate got a little overenthusiastic kissing back, which made America’s towel drop.

Since Kate was a horny teenager (shut up, teenage is a state of mind not an age) and not a responsible adult, she let her mind get clouded by lust. They kept making out and soon enough they were naked on the bed.

Which was how Kate came to have her legs wrapped around America’s face when Kate’s sister walked in to see if Kate was okay.

(All parties were appropriately mortified and Kate asked America out for coffee after she dealt with her sister.)


	4. jealousy

"Oh my god, you are being completely ridiculous!"

"I am not!"

"Um," Karolina muttered to Billy, "should we leave until they’re done, or…?"

"Nah," he murmured back. "Just wait it out. They’ll either start kissing or punching soon, and then they’ll go off to talk for a few minutes, then it’ll all be okay."

"So they do this often?"

"This’d be the third time they’ve had a fight this big," Teddy said. "Usually they just argue, glare at each other for a while, then make up. Hey, when did you date Kate?"

Karolina shrugged a little. “Julie and I were having some problems, we were split up for a while. I met Kate and we went on a few dates, and then me and Julie made up. Kate went back to New York. It was all very amicable.”

Sure enough, Kate threw a punch. They wrestled around for a while before collapsing. Then they went away.

Away from the others, Kate said, “I don’t know why you’re upset. We travel with two of my ex-boyfriends!”

America sighed. “I just. I didn’t know you had any girlfriends. Before me, I mean.”

Kate’s lips pursed. “So you’re upset because you’re not my first girl? Karolina was just, like, a phase. A blonde California chick phase. I didn’t actually have feelings for her, it was just this experiment, I guess. Or maybe I just knew how much I felt for you even back then? I dunno. We went out for coffee like four times and a movie twice. We never even made it to second base before she made up with her girlfriend and broke it off with me. And then I came back to New York and you were squatting in my apartment and I fell head-over-ass in love with you.”

America raised an eyebrow. “Love?”

Love. Shit. Kate hid her blush with irritation. “Yeah. Duh. Who wouldn’t love you? You’re hot, badass, and you punched a black hole. Perfect girlfriend for a newly bi girl.”

They leaned their foreheads against each other. America said, “I’m totally telling her you said she was an experiment.”

"Oh my god, America, please don’t."


	5. a knife and a bad idea

"Oh no," Kate said the moment she opened her eyes. "This is bullshit."

"Shuddup," the girl who hid behind a hood said, knife to Kate’s throat. "Come on. Get up. Stay quiet." Her voice was really low and growly.

"This is complete horseshit," Kate repeated. "You are so not getting away with this."

"I’ve got a knife and a bad idea that says otherwise, princess. Let’s get going."

Reluctantly, Kate went, deciding to wait for a good opportunity to get the upper hand on her kidnapper.

Her mystery assailant took her through the castle, carefully avoiding anywhere people might be and keeping the knife at Kate’s back as a reminder to keep quiet. When they were away from the castle, Kate pushed her luck: “If you’re trying to assassinate me, you’re doing a poor job so far.”

The cryptic taker just laughed. “I’m not trying to assassinate you. If I was, I’d have done it back in your room. I’m kidnapping you.”

Kate thought. Her kingdom was rich, but small. There was no reason for someone to kidnap her except…

"Oh my god," Kate said as it hit her. "This is such horseshit."

Her kidnapper removed her hood and, yeah, Kate placed her immediately. Years before Kate’s father declared war on the neighboring kingdom, Kate had met the princess, America, when they were both children. America had been confrontational and brash and beat up a few boys who made fun of her hair. Kate loved her. But they’d never seen each other again.

"Still horseshit," Kate said, "but it’s nice to see you again, America."

America smirked. “Just wondering if you still wanted to get married.”

Kate punched herself in the forehead. “I was eight. I was eight years old and you have to let that go.” She sighed. “Why did you kidnap me, America Chavez?”

"Well," America said, still smirking and gods, that was infuriatingly attractive, "I figured this whole war thing was complete bullshit, and I wondered how you were getting along, so a while back I sneaked in and I checked up on you during one of your dad’s huge dinner events."

"Gross," Kate said, "sort of stalker-y, continue."

America made a face. “Not like I could just send a messenger over, Kate. Our parents are kind of at war. Anyway, after that little trip I was talking to the demiurge. Y’know, that kid who’s prophesied to redefine magic forever? He was talking about how all he wanted was to go out and meet a cute boy and maybe learn to dance, and I thought, y’know, why can’t he? And then I thought, if he can say fuck it and go do what he wants, why can’t I go see my friend? And then I thought, why not kidnap her. Because it’d be funny.”

Kate’s jaw dropped. “Please tell me that wasn’t your actual line of thinking.”

America snorted. “Nah. I just, I dunno, figured if we weren’t in the castle, we could talk as long as we want, or.” She shuffled her feet. “I dunno, do other things.”

Kate sighed heavily. “If this was all some convoluted way of asking me on a date, I am going back to the castle, and I am never talking to you again.”

America scowled. Kate crossed her arms. America said, “Look, I wasn’t gonna ask you on a date. Okay? I just wanted to see you again. I’m sorry if I made a mess of it. If you want to go back to the castle, you can, but me and my friends have a camp site a few minutes away from here and if you don’t mind watching boys kissing it’s not a bad place to hang out.”

Kate smiled. “Okay. I think I can put up with boys kissing. For you.”

She got a punch in the arm for her sweetness. “Let’s not get sappy, princess,” America warned. “Come on.”

(What happens next is obvious. They fall in love, smooch a lot, and get married, thus ending the war. Billy and Teddy are sort of vaguely there in the corner being disgustingly perfect as always, but who cares, because America and Kate get a perfect ending.)


	6. good morning!

America woke up, stretched, then leaned over and kissed Kate on the cheek. When she didn’t wake up immediately, America rolled out of bed and went for her underwear, ignoring the plaintive whines as Kate woke up to an empty bed. “Come back,” she groaned.

"Nope." America, now with chest covering, bounced back onto the bed to kiss Kate on the mouth. She easily fended off Kate’s weak attempt to grope her, and shuffled a few stray hairs out of Kate’s face. "Come on. Time to get up. I’m going for a run."

Kate groaned again and grumbled, “Fuck your runs,” then rolled over and went back to sleep. America laughed at her, got dressed in her workout gear, and went out.

Her morning run followed a very specific path. Out of Kate’s apartment, past that coffee place Kate liked just so she could say she didn’t get Kate anything, into an alley for a detour through 1610 just because she liked the coffee better, back to 616 to run another mile, and then a quick flight back to Kate’s apartment, where a precious half-asleep Katie was dragging herself to the coffee machine.

Kate grunted when she saw America, scowling at her. “I know you go by that place on your morning run. The least you can do is get me something.”

"Yeah, maybe." America kissed her again and slapped Kate’s ass. "Or maybe I can just keep running past it." Kate pulled a Clint and drank straight out of the pot as soon as it was cool enough, while America helped her wake up, arms wrapped firmly around Kate’s midsection and lips happily attached to her neck. When Kate seemed to be actually waking up, America bit her.

"Ow!" Kate reached back and pinched America. "Shit. No biting outside the bedroom, America."

There was a polite cough. Natasha Romanoff leaned against their open window’s frame, and America refused to move from her position. Kate just continued drinking coffee as Natasha said, “I hope I’m not interrupting something.”

America shrugged. “Just the general Hawkeye perpetual car crash of life. I hope you’re not here for her, because she’s not going to be fully awake until we’ve showered.”

Blushing really was cute on Kate, America mused as Kate let out an eloquent “Shut up” and “Really though, Nat, if it’s not urgent…”

Natasha waved a hand dismissively. “It’s just A.I.M. Nothing major. I’ll let you two get back to your romantic morning.” And she was gone.

Before Kate could say anything, America lifted the coffee pot. “Drink. I’ll start the shower.”

Kate batted her eyelashes. “My hero.”


End file.
